


Ti Amo // A Novella

by Aphroditee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Se7en (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi, min7en - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditee/pseuds/Aphroditee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yunho falls in love with Changmin at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Social Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy/gifts).



> // I'll keep editing and adding characters as they go. This is my first time posting in AO3. Bear with me ;; I don't even know If I'm doing this right.

Death. It smelled like death. When Yunho entered the darkened chamber he didnt expect to find his father dying. Some of the help surrounded the perimeter of the chamber, they were waiting for Old Lee to breathe his last gust of air before cleaning and disinfecting the room.

Yunho had been waiting outside of the estate when he had been summoned by Jaejoong, the son of his father's accountant. Yunho thought the old man wanted to see him to apologize for being a bad father. Yunho had been wrong in thinking that way. His father was an antiquity, agonizing by the second, the poor man could barely breath. Yunho held a piece of cloth to his nose, the scent of rotting and sweaty skin lingered the air like a perfume. It was disgusting.

The pastor gestured for Yunho to walk his way, and the lad did so, warily, but did so. He hadn't seen his father in over 20 years. The man was ashamed of having him as a son -- Yunho was illegitimate, a bastard and the only one. Old Lee would rather kill himself than let the world know he had had a bastard with a woman from his help; and so he kept Yunho a secret.

He had him work the fields of his estate, just like any other worker. And if his job was less than adequate the old man would beat him in front of the others -- no one would come to his rescue. His mother vanished like the thin air, probably rotting somewhere underground.

"I'm praying that his soul may be delivered to the heavens," the father said, he was holding a golden cross, ghosting it up, and down, left and then right. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen." The pastor began to mumble something incoherent, a different language Yunho assumed.

Old Lee groaned and moaned at the pain that jolted down his body. He knew he was dying, but even then he did not want to recognize Yunho as his only son. All he had to do was sign a document that decreed that all his possessions, title and name would go to his only son - illegitimate or not - Yunho. 

"Sir Jung, please," the Priest pleaded as he shook the sepia document in front of the dying man, "Yunho has the right to be recognized by you. He is your son. Not even in your death bed, in these last moments, will you recognize that you at least loved him in some form or way? He is your blood. What will you tell our creator when you're in front of him in judgement day? You have a responsibility as a father to this boy." 

Old Lee squinted his eyes, he knew Yunho was in the room, he at least wanted to take one glance at his son before he left the mortal realm; but his vision was blurry and disfigured. He couldn't make out a single silhouette. The clock was ticking, and the beatings of his heart were numbered.

Old Lee could barely move, but with a whisper that only the Priest understood, the Priest fetched a pen and intertwined it in between Old Lee's bony and frail fingers. With the swirl of the ink pen, Old Lee saved himself a slot in heaven and Yunho became the richest man in the land.

\----

Beneath a kiosk hidden away from the public were two men kissing one another, almost as if their life depended on it, and in that moment it did. They were both from different societies, and Changmin knew that all odds were against them. Dongwook, a Sergeant in the Korean army, nibbled on Changmin's bottom lip, eliciting a soft mewl of pleasure from the young lad.

Changmin had told his mother that he was going to the parish to do his routinary praying, and his mother believed him. She had no reason to distrust Changmin. Changmin was an angel, the beloved of the family. "I have to go," mumbled a flushed Changmin. He pulled away from Dongwook while trying to fix his hair and appearance, but his lover pulled Changmin back into his arms.

"Changmin," whispered Dongwook, "I love you."

Changmin draped his hands around Dongwook's neck and pulled him in for another steamy kiss. Their lips were locked, and the only sound that reverberated through the open space of the kiosk was the slapping melody of their lips crashing against one another, like the sea against the harbor. "I love you too Dongwook, I love you too."

Changmin left Dongwook with a smile etched on his lips. His servant was waiting outside the gates of the parish. "Master Changmin," whined the young lad. He had been looking out for Changmin just in case someone they knew came along. "I cannot keep lying to your mother. I'm afraid we'll get caught, and then what?"

Changmin chuckled a bit and shook his head, they walked towards the black car parked along the curb and drove back home. The red lights gave Changmin enough time to calm the jittering butterflies and his blushed cheeks. "You worry too much. Just a couple more days and you won't have to worry about lying to my mother any longer."

"And why is that?" asked the male servant.

"Because once Sergeant Dongwook comes back in a month from serving at his designated camp, he will speak to my father and make things formal. There will be no need for lying anymore. I'm sure my father will bless the relationship."

Black steel gates opened, and the servant boy drove towards the entrance of the Shim household. All he could do was nod and agree with the young lad beside him. Changmin kept uttering nonsense about the love of his life, he closed the door of the car and held his tongue at the sight of his older brother -- Kyuhyun. 

Being the older brother, Kyuhyun carried himself with no sense of responsibility. Instead of avoiding any more debts his parents couldn’t pay, the young man spent his afternoons playing poker in a casino, gambling money he did not have. Money he would lose.

"At church again brother?" Kyuhyun asked. He was wearing black slacks, a white button shirt and a thick golden necklace dangling from his neck.

Changmin bowed his head in respect at his older brother, he hoped Kyuhyun hadn't heard him blabbering about Dongwook. It could start a feud inside the family, and Changmin hadn't exactly calculated all the details to his plan. "Yes brother. It keeps me at peace."

Kyuhyun flipped a coin in the air and caught it with his right hand. There was a smirk curling into the edges of his lips. "You sure know how to waste your god-given talents." Changmin ignored his brother and walked past him, he stormed inside the house, his brother always put him in a sour mood. 

Changmin greeted his mother, and aunt who were busy chattering about the latest gossip in the small city. His father, an old man was asleep on his chair, his leg fixed upon a stool. "What took you so long?" asked his mother.

Flashes of Dongwook surged inside Changmin's mind. The kiss, oh the kiss. Changmin snapped back into reality and smiled, "There were a lot of people at confession today. I had to wait my turn with the Pardoner, mother."

Changmin kissed his father's head and excused himself from the large living room, it seemed more like an audience chamber to host parties, and indeed it was; but with no money left, there wasn't much Changmin's mother could do. Her husband's lands weren't producing much crops, they were inches away from being bankrupt. They would lose everything, status, prestige -- she couldn't allow such tragedy to occur to their family. 

Changmin's aunt, Soah smiled at Changmin's carelessness as he skipped out of the room. Over the past months Soah knew something in Changmin had changed. He seemed happier, always in a good mood. She figured the male could be in love, but the suitor remained a mystery. 

She began to chatter again with her sister about a young man who was single and good looking. "He has a cotton plantation and lives a couple minutes away," she cooed in glee. Changmin's mother couldn't be happier with the news. She didn't know what was wrong with Changmin -- the young lad wasn't a young man anymore, the clock was ticking on him too. 

"I don't know if he believes in a Prince Charming or what --" boasted Changmin's mother, NiNah. "Whether he likes it or not, he's marrying this year, no buts or what if's. Someone has to get us out of this misery."

\----

Changmin rose early in the morning. The sun was beginning to shine against the horizon, and the help had already placed a teacup atop his nightstand. He drank the hot liquid, it brought some solace to his throat, it was calming and pleasurable. He drank the cup while searching for what to wear for the day.

He decided on a long knitted brown sweater, a white v neck, some dark jeans and his favorite shoes. He had to meet Dongwook before his mother woke up. She'd probably question his whereabouts. 

The young lad headed down the spiral staircase and entered his father's study. He wanted to at least bid his father a good day before going on about his. "Father, how are you feeling today? Mother said you were feeling tired yesterday."

Changmin's father sighed, he was getting old, he could no longer keep running the errands of his family. He was reading the local newspaper when Changmin entered the study. 

Changmin remembered the study as the most elaborate room in the house, but it was fading away with the years. So was most of the house in general, but Ni Nah did the impossible to keep her house looking decent for a well-off family.

"I feel tired all the time my son," Chang Soo sighed. He flipped over the newspaper and let it rest atop his desk. There were always bad news. "With news of an oncoming war I fear for your future Changmin. This is why you have to marry, so that someone may protect you."

Changmin smiled at the thought of getting married with Dongwook. The young lad knew his father wouldn't impose on him someone else, if he had wanted to he would've already done so. "Don't worry father," Changmin took a hold of his father's hands and kissed them gently, "I promise to be married within a year."

Changmin left the premises of his father's study and bumped into Minseok -- the servant boy. "Sergeant Dongwook is already waiting for you at the kiosk," said Minseok in a whisper.

"Already?" asked Changmin, "We usually don't meet until later in the afternoon."

"I know that, but he said this was urgent."

Changmin didn't hesitate in leaving the house. He told Minseok to come up with a random white lie if his mother asked for him. Minseok groaned at the ideal, he hated lying, especially to Ni Nah. She was a monster in disguise. 

When Changmin reached the kiosk, he flung his arms around Dongwook and held him close. The red string of roses that decorated the kiosk like tangled vines hid them away from the public eye. 

He needed to feel the older man against him, to feel wanted and protected. Changmin could already visualize his life married to Dongwook, he figured it'd be perfect -- all you need is love, the rest will follow. 

"My love," mumbled Dongwook, he fixed his military attire and kissed Changmin gently across the young lad's particularly wide mouth. "I'm leaving to camp today."

"For how long?" inquired Changmin. He needed an answer, but Dongwook had none. The sergeant had no idea of how long his stay would be at the base, all he could do was follow orders and do as he was being told. "Is war really going to break out soon?"

Dongwook sighed and nodded. "This is why you have to go and talk to my father Dongwook. Ask him for my hand, I'm sure he'll let us marry."

Dongwook wanted to follow along with Changmin's wishes, but he felt conflicted with the reality of his damned life. He pulled Changmin into an embrace. He was afraid of going to talk to Changmin's father, he was afraid of rejection. "Come on Min-ah, it's not that simple. Your father will reject me the moment he finds out I'm nothing but a sergeant with no fortune to my name."

"No don't say that Dongwook. My father truly cares for me. If he had wanted to impose a husband on me he would've done so years ago."

"That's because he thinks you're smart enough to choose someone of your class, not someone like me."

Changmin held onto Dongwook, he cupped the older man's face and forced him to look at him. "I know he'll let me choose. He has too! I've been a good son, the least he can do is give me this." Dongwook despite being forced to look at his lover, withdrew from his hold. He knew their situation was tough, hell, it had been the greatest challenge he had ever faced. "You don't love me do you?" asked Changmin as he sat down on the bench inside the kiosk. "You don't love me enough."

Dongwook shook his head, it pained him to hear Changmin say such explicit words. He loved the lad, with all his might. At times he felt like too much of a realist and not a dreamer, like his Changmin was. Dongwook knew the cold hard facts. There was no way he could achieve the approval from Changmin's parents, but for the young lad he'd do anything.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you Changmin. I love you with all my might. I'd go crazy if I were to live without you."

"Then marry me Dongwook. Please make me yours." Dongwook pulled Changmin into an embrace, the lads words echoing inside his mind over and over again. For the young lad he'd do anything, he had to. He had to fight for what he wanted most in life. 

\----

Yunho held onto some dusty notebooks while searching for something else in Old Lee's study. He was accompanied by his best friend Yoochun, who was sitting in the old man's desk while murmuring that the balance of the accounts in both estates were more than perfect. 

He kept squinting his eyes, as if trying to find a mistake in the job done by the accountant who had balanced the accounts of Yunho's inheritance. 

"Something does seem odd in the handling of your cattle. We'll have to fix that."

"With who?" Yunho bent down to pick up some of the papers that lay on the floor.

"You'll probably have to go the city and talk to a man called ..." Yoochun looked for a name, a number, an address. Anything that could lead him to the man responsible of handling the balanced accounts of Yunho's properties. "Soo Man. Lee Soo Man."

Yunho nodded as he went about sliding his hand across the wooden furniture, there was a thin layer of gray coating the surface, it felt like chalk against his hands.

He knew Yoochun would probably accompany him to the city anyway later on during the day. Yunho would fix the situation with said Soo Man sooner than later. 

The study was dusty and chaotic, there were sheets of paper decorating the floor as if they belonged there. The library bookcase was in poor condition, the books were probably rotting and crippled. Yunho could practically see bugs crawling around, he hated the sight of such messy arrangement. The whole house seemed in the verge of tumbling down.

"I'm quite envious of you my friend," said Yoochun with light laughter. Within a day Yunho had gone from being a poor man renting a single room in a hotel to owning two of the biggest estates in Korea; estates that offered best quality cattle and produce. "Can you believe that just yesterday Ms. Chen was running after you demanding her rent?"

Yunho laughed along with Yoochun. Just a couple days ago he had been in Seoul trying to calculate his next move to get a job. He hadn't been able to finish medicine school because he lacked money. All he needed was to pass the board exam -- but there was no money. Miraculously, as if an act of god, he received a call from someone close to his father. 

"What I don't understand is how your father, having all the money of the world didn't do much with this place. It looks like it could crumble down any moment."

Yunho sighed and placed the tattered notebooks atop the desk. It isn’t that bad, he thought, It just needs a little fixing here and there.

"Supposedly, after his legitimate wife and children died in a car crash, he drowned himself to the confinements of his house."

"That, and the making of millions."

"The old man did that too," Yunho replied with a snap of a finger, a hum of laughter tagging along.

Yoochun laid back against the soft leather material of the elegant chair, he stared at his friend who was lost in thought. "Why don't you call him father, he did recognize you as his son."

"That man is my father by law. He did not raise me like I wish he would’ve. I have no affection for him, he doesn't deserve to be called father, at least not by me."

Yoochun remained silent as he processed Yunho's response. He knew the latter was angry at the old man. Yunho had practically grown by himself, with the support here and there of the small city priest that lived three hours away from him. "What are you planning to do?"

Yunho wiped his dusty hands against the new material of his black riding jeans. "I don't care about the money," said Yunho with a melancholic grin across his face, "I want a family, a doting wife who'll warm my bed at night," Yunho felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought of having intimacy with his life-long partner. Yoochun tittered at Yunho's ideals, and Yunho hummed along with him. "I want children running around these halls, grabbing onto my legs, begging me to play with them."

"Well, now that you're single and bloody, filthy rich, you won't have a problem achieving that."

Yoochun was right. Yunho wouldn't have a problem finding a wife -- its just that ... Yunho wanted his wife to love him for him, not because the size of his bank account was bigger than the President’s ego. Anyone could love money ... but Yunho was looking for something unique, something life could only offer once -- true love. 

Three and a half hours later, Yunho and Yoochun were walking down the streets of the small city’s downtown. It was crowded with people trying to sell food, children running around, and couples walking hand in hand. 

To Yoochun’s dismay, they were still talking about what Yunho wanted in his spouse, and just when things couldn’t add up to the man, Yunho stopped and placed an arm in front of Yoochun, halting him from taking a step further. Yoochun glanced at Yunho, who in return was staring at a young lad with long legs, big doe eyes, and brown hair cupping the shape of his face.

It was as if Yunho had seen a ghost; his plump lips were parted, and his eyes had doubled in size at the sight of the young lad walking their way. 

The young lad was walking next to another pair of long legs, who in exchange seemed arrogant by the sway of his walk. Rich kids, thought Yunho. They seemed to be bickering about something grave because the young lad whom Yunho felt his heart race for wasn’t smiling, he was frowning. Lines of distress forming against the lad’s forehead. 

“You would want someone like him warming up your bed, wouldn’t you?” Yunho was in awe. He had seen wonders in his lifetime, but nothing compared to the ethereal beauty that young lad possessed. Yunho’s heart was working overtime as he assimilated that yes, he wanted that young lad to be his. 

“I would,” Yunho admitted, much too proud, but then a relinquished sigh followed. “But the moment he finds out I’m a bastard, he would hate me, he would want nothing to do with me. Rich folk look down at anyone who isn’t born in wedlock.” 

“You don’t know that,” said Yoochun as he pointed at the young lad, who was helping a young kid rise to his feet from the ground he had stumbled upon. “Not all rich folk have their heads up their assess. This one might just have a heart of gold.” 

Yunho nodded, but his gaze never left that of the young lad’s. They walked right past Yunho and Yoochun, and Yunho felt his heart stop, only to keep beating with an intensity he had never felt before. Yunho shook his thoughts away, he had come to the city in search of Soo Man, not a wife (which wasn’t up for argument either). 

“Wait for me out here,” Yunho told Yoochun. “Get yourself an ice cream or a cup of coffee. I won’t take long with Soo Man.” Yoochun nodded and gestured that Yunho carry on. 

When Yunho entered the room of Soo Man, said old man was already attending a young man that seemed peculiarly familiar to him. It was the man Yunho had seen the young lad walking with. The one with the arrogant swagger, and he wasn’t wrong. The man whose name, he found out later on, was Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun was ordering Soo Man around as if he were the help of his house. Something along the lines of, “you old pathetic man,” “am I not a man of honor,” “just give me the damned money.”

Yunho stared at Kyuhyun with immediate repulsion. He had felt rather serene minutes back, but now, Yunho felt he could punch Kyuhyun in the face, a complete stranger to him. Kyuhyun and Soo Man stared at Yunho, who was simply standing along the threshold of the door. 

“Do you not know your manners boy? Get out!” ordered Soo Man. “You cannot be seen with the upper class. Come by tomorrow, I’m busy right now,” he said as he fingered and counted dollar bills in his hands.

Kyuhyun looked at Yunho as if he were a bug, or a mouse who was meddling with the wrong cats in town. “Did you not hear him you filthy piece of shit? Get out!” 

Yunho clenched his jaw. Kyuhyun, he’d remember the man. “I’ll wait,” replied Yunho adamantly. Yunho slipped a hand inside his black slacks and witnessed how Soo Man went out and about with his money, lending it to pathetic losers like Kyuhyun. Oh, Yunho was enraged, he felt the anger bubble from within him, rising like steam.

Kyuhyun, sensing that the “poor” man wasn’t leaving, rushed Soo Man to hand him the money. “I don’t have all time of day,” he snapped at the old man. He snatched the yellow envelope full of wads of money and walked right past Yunho, crashing his shoulder in a distasteful manner against Yunho’s. 

Soo Man sighed a gust of relief as he sat down to wipe the sweat that had accumulated like droplets of rain on glass along the curve of his brow. Kyuhyun was a hassle, especially in a sour mood. “Dammit,” Soo Man hissed, “Do you not have manners?”

Yunho stepped inside the room, “With what right do you lend my father’s money?” a hint of indignation lacing his loud thunderous voice. Soo Man’s eyes widened, had the young man just said father?

“F-father?” Soo Man stuttered. 

“Yes!” replied Yunho, “I am Jung Yunho, son of Jung Lee, the man whose money you just handed to that incompetent fool who walked out of your office.” Soo Man felt like fainting, his whole body shook in nervousness, he felt his hands, and all organs of his body go numb with the sudden confession. 

Had he known that Yunho was the son of his client (the richest one at that), he would’ve chosen his words carefully; but it was too late for repentance. 

Soo Man rapidly tried to calm Yunho down. He bowed just about a million times before offering him something to drink. “Please forgive my ignorance,” Soo Man whispered, almost afraid of speaking, “Had I known you were Lee’s son, I wouldn’t have lashed at you like I did.”

Yunho clenched his fingers tightly against the glass surface of the cup he was holding. The alcohol that drowned the cup seemed rather appetizing, but he wasn’t there for light chatter and a good shot, he was in Soo Man’s office for business. 

“I understand that for the past five years you’re the man who's been in charge of selling my cattle to different clients. Which includes, the cattle, the clients, the means of transportation, the whole chain.” 

Soo Man avoided looking into Yunho’s eyes, he had already displeased the man, he didn’t want to keep displeasing him with faulty answers. “Y-Yes sir, I’ve been in charge of selling your cattle.”

“Odd,” Yunho said with a click of his tongue, his anger still quite visible, “Because I’ve been checking the books and there is some shady business going on,” he said, “The money isn’t adding up. Some clients still have to pay, while others haven’t even paid what the cattle is worth.” 

Soo Man cleared his voice as he stared at the wooden surface of his desk, “The market has been very tough this time around,” he said while stroking his fingers across the surface of his desk, “and a lot of unexpected events also surge here and there. Sometimes the client refuses to pay the price, while others refuse to respect the contract established.” 

“I could visit those clients personally,” argued Yunho as he got up from the chair. Soo Man’s voice broke into a group of unspoken syllabus as he dabbed the piece of cloth he was holding against his forehead. 

“N-No, no, no, don’t bother yourself,” replied Soo Man. “In a few days I’ll be visiting Mr. Jones, owner of the carrier of your cattle. He has your money, I’ll be going down there to collect it.” 

There was silence. Awkward silence. 

Soo Man cleared his throat nervously and walked towards Yunho, who was now standing in front of the large double doors that led to a small veranda attached to the office. 

“I don’t want to give you a bad impression Sir J-Jung. What you saw a couple of minutes ago was me helping out a young fellow who has a bad gambling habit.”

“Of course, with my money,” Yunho stated, as a matter-of-fact. 

“You know how these kids of high society are, especially Kyuhyun, son of the General Shim Chang Soo. He loves to play poker. But don’t worry,” Soo Man said with a shake of his hands, “I lend him the money with modest interest. His family is going through rough times, in the verge of bankruptcy.” 

“I saw him walking with a … charming young man, delicate features, tall, is he married?”

Soo Man shook his head, “That I know of, Sir Kyuhyun isn’t married. But he does have a brother,” Soo Man exhaled in awe, “He’s an angel. His name is Shim Changmin, the youngest son of the General, very appealing indeed.” 

Shim Changmin, thought Yunho. The name tasted like sweet wine against the palates of his mouth. 

“Changmin is also single,” added Soo Man with a hint of smile, “It seems none of the gentlemen that have courted him have been to his liking. But, it seems he won’t be marrying soon either, for his father won’t be able to come up with a dowry suitable for his position.”

Yunho was lost in thought. He had forgotten that Soo Man was in the room with him, speaking about something else regarding the Shim household. All Yunho could think of was Changmin. Changmin. Changmin.

\----

Within three months, much had happened in the lives of Yunho, Changmin, and their respective families. Yunho had worked without rest trying to update his estate. The one in Jeju was in perfect condition, while the one he resided on had much work to do. He had just about the whole house replaced with new floors, a better heating and cooling system, new colors, and new furniture. 

He still needed the small details, but he figured that sooner or later, his ‘wife’ would be able to fix those minimal things. 

Yunho was still trying to accustom himself to much responsibility, but he liked that it helped him keep busy. He had been threatened here and there by a Lawyer who would charge Yunho for the safety of his cattle when being transported. There were groups of men who would hijack the trucks and steal the cattle -- supposedly. 

The Lawyer had the right to help Yunho financially, but Yunho knew the patrolling of his cattle was unnecessary. The Lawyer had left that day seeking for vengeance. 

Changmin on the other hand, with the help of his friend, Junsu, was able to have Dongwook write to him, using Junsu as an alibi. Rather than sending the letters to Changmin’s home, Changmin had asked Junsu if it was okay that the letters winded in his home. Junsu hesitated at first for the respect he had to his husband, but to help a friend he was willing to put his (arranged) marriage on the line. 

A moment came when Changmin stopped receiving Dongwook’s letters. News of his family’s financial status also came to his attention. Changmin was beginning to worry.

\----

Ni Nah talks with her husband one lovely afternoon and asks his permission to host an evening get together. Chang Soo is wary at first and says no. They’re at the edge of war, and financially speaking, the man could barely keep his home. Chang Soo had gone to the bank to ask for a home equity loan. If he failed to produce crops in his plantation and pay back the debt, they would lose their house.

Little did they know that Kyuhyun had given Soo Man the titles of their home as collateral for all the debt he owed because of his poker addiction. Kyuhyun had been enraged with Soo Man for asking the titles of his home as collateral. The irresponsible fellow knew Soo Man was the only one willing enough to help him, Kyuhyun had to pay off his debt before his family discovered what he had done.

“Why would you want to host a get together Ni Nah? You know we cannot afford such luxury at the moment.” Old Chang Soo reasoned. Chang Soo had been stuck all day in his study reading the newspaper. There wasn’t much an old man like him could do.

“Well, I was hoping that Changmin could take another look at the suitors of the city. Maybe he finds one he likes.”

“You and I both know that Changmin doesn’t like any of the men of the city, and I am not forcing a man upon him.”

“Not even the son of Jung Lee?”

Chang Soo knitted his eyebrows together and stared at his wife dumbfoundedly, “Son? I thought they had died in a car accident.”

“It seems Lee still had a son. His name is Yunho, and he’s inherited everything that once belonged to Lee. He’s single, very handsome, or so I’ve heard, and an elite among elites.” 

Chang Soo wasn’t fond of the idea of selling off his son to the highest bidder. His son wasn’t cattle. “Come on Chang Soo, it wouldn’t kill us to try.”

“Alright,” agreed the old man, “But, if anything were to happen, and I’m saying if, Changmin must agree completely, not you. Do I make myself clear?”

Ni Nah nodded and left the study of her husband with a grin plastered on her face. She was ambitious, and what she sought, she always achieved.


	2. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dongwook isn't a Sargeant, he's a Lieutenant. I'll edit that in Chapter One :D

 

_Where do I get the money? Where in hell do I get the money?_

Kyuhyun paced the gardens of his home like a man whose brain didn’t function at all. No ideas sprouted into his genius, yet devilish, little mind. The smell of petunias, and gardenias made things worse, he was intoxicated, and the sweet scent forced him to bend over and withdraw the brew from his system.

The gardener would be more than pissed at the sight of his ruined flowers, but Kyuhyun’s problems were far more important than some silly, pathetic, flowers. He needed answers … he needed money!

_The titles of the house! The titles …_

Kyuhyun walked under the path the moonlight provided. He ran as fast as he could inside his house without creating havoc. If his parents woke up and witnessed his pathetic state they would ask questions, and questions meant answers, and he didn’t have anything down quite yet.

He was barely remembering how to breathe, and how not to stumble against every single piece of furniture that was laid out in the house. He cursed under his breath when his foot collided with the leg of his father’s chair. A list of swear words stormed from his mouth, only to end with an apologetic, ‘forgive me god.’

Kyuhyun entered the confinements of his father’s study and headed to the vault where he knew his father kept important documents. The passcode wasn’t much of a problem to him -- there was none. When Kyuhyun’s hands took a hold of the titles of his house, he felt all heaven and hell rejoice with him. He had one answer out of the many.

He’d be able to get the money he needed to pay the gentleman to whom he had lost all his fortune to. Kyuhyun felt at ease with the pieces of parchment pressed against his chest. He hoped his little slip in behavior wouldn’t come back to haunt him any time soon.

“I warn you old man,” the sun had barely come out when Kyuhyun rushed to Soo Man’s office. He couldn’t waste time, not him. Time was valuable. Time was money. “If you try to --”

“What?” asked the old man, almost offended at what Kyuhyun wanted to imply. “If I had the audacity to ask for the titles of your fancy house, I only meant it as a guarantee that you’d pay back what you owe me. ” The titles of the Shim household felt like gold in Soo Man’s hands.

“Fine,” sighed Kyuhyun in return, feeling slightly nervous and suddenly regretful of what he was doing. He could already see his mother slapping him across the face with anger. He shuddered at the negative thought. “But no one must find out about this. Do I make myself clear?”

“You don’t even have to tell me,” Soo Man hid the titles of the house in a small vault only he had access to with his keys. “I’ll return these to you once you’ve paid off your debt, it will be a pleasure handing them back to you. Now,” said Soo Man with a smile painted across his lips, “I shall go fetch your money.”

Kyuhyun squeezed out a small gust of air from his puckered lips. His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage, everything was hurting, even his conscience. There were a million things that could go wrong, and Kyuhyun was thinking about them all. He interlaced his hands through his strands of honey-like-hair and walked back and forth in the limited space of Soo Man’s office.

At least now he had the money to pay off the agreed with the gentleman. 100 problems, and _one_ was finally solved.

\----

Yunho checked his pocket watch before leaving the penthouse of the luxury building he owned. It had belonged to his father, and it gave him some sense of attachment. He wished things would’ve been different, but there wasn’t much use for him to complain about something that would no longer exist. Yunho had a hard time comprehending that he was the owner of many, many things; but nonetheless, he appreciated everything.

Yunho had never been accustomed to wearing classier clothes. He had always stuck to the basics -- jeans, a simple shirt and rather simple shoes. The black cashmere sweater hugged every inch and crevice of Yunho's muscles, while the white slacks he wore graced his thick thighs and slightly blessed behind. It was odd to feel something so rich fit him so well. He surely passed as an owner of two different estates, no one would ever guess he was a bastard child.

Yoochun was chattering about the information he had found at the Town Hall in the morning regarding Soo Man. The old man had become a thief through the years of Old Lee's sickness, and Yunho was decided to do some justice. They were heading down the elevator when the bellboy came running towards him handing him a delicate white envelope.

Yunho eyed the object in his hand, “What is this?” he asked as he tore a corner in order to find out the secret behind it.

“The Shim household is inviting you to a small gathering they’ll be having Friday evening.”

Yunho nodded and gestured the boy could leave, “Wait!” he said, “Is the car outside?” The boy nodded and Yunho flashed him a smile. The invitation brought a sense of longing inside of Yunho, it made him think that sooner or later he’d be able to gaze into those big brown eyes that had captivated him just a day or so ago.

“Isn’t that the family of the young lad you like?” Yunho couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his lips, he felt his heart do a thousand cartwheels inside him. “Are you planning on going?” asked Yoochun.

“Why not?” Both men pushed past the crystal double doors of the building and got inside the black vehicle and headed towards Soo Man’s office downtown. They had some unfinished business to handle. Yoochun tittered and smacked Yunho’s arm, the rich man would have to go buy new suits as soon as possible.

When they reached Soo Man’s office, the old man was finishing his task of balancing the journals. He was so immersed in his work that the man almost had Yunho convinced of his innocence, but Yunho knew better. Soo Man looked nervous the moment Yunho and Yoochun arrived and settled themselves inside his office. He offered them a drink, but to no avail. Yunho pressed his lips together at the sight of Soo Man. “Sadly though,” said Soo Man with a brittle hum, “I’m missing some receipts.”

“Don’t worry,” offered Yunho calmly, “My friend here, Park Yoochun who’s licensed in commerce was at the town hall this morning.”

“T-Town hall?” stuttered Soo Man. The old man gulped down a huge knot barricaded against the walls of his throat. Breathing had always come easy to him, (so had lending money) but the presence of Old Lee’s son altered his perfect routine.

“The town hall gave us some documents that show you’ve been charging some of our foreign clients with unnecessary billing.” Soo Man’s eyes widened, his eyes travelled from Yunho to Yoochun and vice versa in a question of seconds. “Lets spare ourselves time and an ugly discussion,” Yunho’s tone was beginning to echo through Soo Man’s office, it was smooth, yet his lowered octave voice sent chills down Soo Man’s back. “Have you been abusing the trust my father gave to you?”

Soo Man rapidly jumped from the protection his desk offered and made his way towards Yunho, “No, no, no, I swear Sir Jung. Maybe I’ve made some mistakes …. but …” Yunho raised his hand and shut the man. He didn’t have time to sit down and just listen to petty excuses, he wanted answers, and fast. “Alright,” said Yunho with a cynical smile, “Let’s balance what remains.”

Yunho gestured Yoochun to sit down in Soo Man’s chair, the old man’s forehead was covered in perspiration. Soo Man watched as Yoochun elegantly sat at his chair and began eyeing the documents that were spread out like a blank canvas atop his desk. “Let’s count and see just how big your mistakes have been.”

Not even the smell of coffee that lingered in his office helped calm his beating heart and wrecking nerves. They would find out the accuracy of his work, and the end of his accounting career ticked against the clock. Soo Man stared helplessly as the truth began to unfold before Yunho and Yoochun’s eyes.

_Ten thousand dollars. Ten thousand dollars!_

Soo Man’s sobs reverberated through his office, his tears feel down his face as easily as leaves fall down from trees. He felt his whole life flash before him. “Please Sir Jung, have some pity of my soul! I have a wife and a family to keep!”

Yunho shook his head, he felt no compassion for thieves and liars. “I’m sorry. You either return the money you stole or you’re looking at time in prison.”

"I'll do anything in my power to give you your money back, I just need time because I recently lent some money to Sir Kyuhyun."

"I don't care," replied Yunho indifferently.

"It's the truth Sir. He even game the the titles of his house this morning as collateral for his debt."

Yunho stared at Soo Man, and he stared intently. He was trying to decipher if what the old man had said regarding Kyuhyun was true. Poor Soo Man had tears pooling from the corner of his eyes, he looked desperate to keep his job, to pay what he owed Yunho.

"Alright," said Yunho with a serious face, "I accept."

"Accept what?"

Yunho took a step forward and invaded Soo Man's personal space. Yunho's threatening voice lingered Soo Man's skin like a ghost. "I accept that you pay your debt with those titles."

Soo Man turned to stare at Yoochun, as if asking if Yunho was being serious. Yoochun had an indifferent look plastered all over his face, it seemed Yoochun didn't care much about the decisions his-so-friend made. Soo Man had promised to keep those titles safe. The old man gingerly walked towards his vault, his conscience killing him little by little, and opened it to remove the titles he had kept safe for a couple of hours.

Soo Man's hands shook as he handed Yunho the titles of the Shim's estate. Yunho didn't bid goodbye, he simply left with the leather bound in his hands and left Soo Man to suffer the possible consequences of Kyuhyun ever finding out.

Yoochun chuckled as they approached the car. He knew Yunho had an interest in those titles, odd as the interest may be, he figured it had to do with Changmin. "Could you tell me just what you're thinking?"

Yunho started the car and draped the seat belt over his chest. He turned to stare at Yoochun and flashed him a tiny smile. "I'm interested to see what a wealthy family without money is willing to do in order to save their house."

Yoochun hummed in thought. The smell of the nearby jajangmyeon shop was making the lad hungry, he had forgotten to intake some breakfast in the morning. "This sudden interest in those titles has nothing to do with the General's handsome son by any chance, does it?"

The corner of Yunho's eyes wrinkled and a slight curl enhanced the beauty of his lips, "Weren't we on our way to the tailors?"

Yoochun laughed.

\----

Changmin sighed. There were so many thoughts that swam inside his mind he didn't even notice his jeans were soiled with the brown dirt due to his planting hobby. His thoughts and heart belonged to Dongwook, it had been three months since he had last seen him and the letters weren't enough to satiate the longing for his lover. He missed him dearly, at times he even felt his body ache for him.

The last letter had been enough to keep a smile on his face. Dongwook promised to come home soon, and that by itself made Changmin ecstatic. He'd be able to feel Dongwook's kisses on his lips again, the older man's hands caress the canvas of his body. The sole idea made Changmin's cheeks flush.

On the other hand, the dilemma of their economic downfall was pending, and his last conversation with his best friend Junsu hadn't been so pleasant. Changmin had told Junsu about a conversation he had had with his father a few days back. Junsu figured it was the same topic of always -- marriage.

_"I told you Changmin. Your parents are never going to accept that you marry someone poor," Junsu said as he offered some tea to the lanky man._

_"That can't happen Junsu, I'm sure they'll let me choose. Especially father." Changmin took a seat on the living room with a hint of hope in his eyes. "My parents will surely have to let me choose. Especially because Dongwook is intelligent, and honest, and truly loves me."_

_Junsu sighed, as much as he loved his friend, he realized that sooner or later that love bubble would soon pop. The society they were in would look down upon Changmin if he ever married someone that weren't from their expected station. At times Junsu wondered if Changmin would sacrifice a life full of riches for something as crazy as love. Junsu handed the latter the cup of tea and sat down, he needed to change the topic and quick._

_"Hmm," said Junsu as he blew onto the hot substance, making it cooler for his taste, "It seems the son of Old Jung Lee has appeared."_

_Changmin lined his eyebrows and stared at Junsu, "And ... who's this Jung Lee you're talking about?"_

_Junsu wasn't much of a gossiper, but his husband knew people in high places, and Old Jung Lee was one of them. The man was rich beyond imagination. The bubbly boy flashed a smile, and swiveled his spoon around in his tea. "He was an old man who would barely come out of his estates and ranches. When he'd come to the city he didn't try to be social with others. But that doesn't matter," Junsu placed the rim of the ceramic cup against his lips and gently sipped on some of the hot substance. "They say his son is tall, strong, handsome, and single. What do you think?"_

_Changmin didn't think much of it. In fact, he cared less about who this man was. He only had eyes for Dongwook. "Well," said Changmin as he enjoyed the sweet drink, "I know some will be praying to god for a miracle to happen."_

_"Well ... maybe god will bestow upon you the miracle."_

_Changmin's jaw tightened. Suddenly his tea wasn't so sweet anymore. It was bitter against the palates of his mouth. "I don't need a miracle. Why can't you understand that I'm in love Junsu?"_

_Junsu ran a hand through his black hair, he knew such topics were to Changmin's disliking, yet he insisted that the man forget about Dongwook. "I understand Changmin, but when your parents find out you will suffer."_

_Changmin knew the odds were against him, he knew, but he had to fight for what he loved. There wasn't anything wrong in wanting to marry someone you loved, in fact, it's what Changmin had dreamt all his life. He placed the cup of tea against the crystal table and gazed at his best friend, "They can't oppose. They can't be that cruel."_

Changmin yanked the weeds that were growing hand by hand with the bushel of roses he had been taking care of. The events in his life were triggering his anger, and he was taking it out on the defenseless weeds. Life without Dongwook, life without money ... it was all too much to take in. Sooner or later he'd have to choose, and Changmin wasn't ready for that situation yet. Kyuhyun entered his view and Changmin rolled his eyes, Kyuhyun was the last person he wanted to see.

"Have you heard about the get together mother is making this Friday?" Changmin asked, he placed the weeds on a white bucket to throw them out later.

"I have."

"I wonder who she's trying to set me up with now. She wastes no time in trying to get me married to someone I don't like."

Kyuhyun stared at his younger brother, he wanted to laugh at Changmin's anger, but he was curious as to why his beautiful younger brother had rejected much of the city's prospects. Kyuhyun got down on his hind legs and ordered his brother to look at him. "I heard some days ago that you were seen walking with a handsome Lieutenant around town. Is that true?" Changmin stared at the ground immediately and remained quiet.

The younger lad stood up and dropped the shovel inside the bucket. He took a hold of the object and began to head towards the fountain of water that decorated the center of the garden. Kyuhyun sensed his question had made Changmin rather wary, he hadn't satisfied his curiosity just yet.

"Yes."

"And who is this Lieutenant? I must know."

Changmin dipped his hands inside the fountain and cleansed the dirt that had marred his slight milky skin. "He is the man I love, and hope to marry."

"And what properties does he own? Is he rich? I've never seen him before."

Changmin cowered his face and shook his head. Dongwook wasn't rich nor was he from their city, but he was astute, honest, qualities that a true gentleman possessed. Kyuhyun laughed as he dawned upon the reality of Changmin's feelings.

"You're pathetic you know that, right? What can that man possibly offer you? Nothing little brother ... you're wasting your time on that loser. Keep your mind focused on the prize, on suitors that truly do matter."

Changmin felt his world was slowly tumbling down. His brother rejected the idea of him being in love with someone lower in rank than them. If that was his brother's opinion, he couldn't imagine that of his parents.

\----

When Kyuhyun caught sight of Yunho strolling into the casino, he about lost it. Fury swelled inside him like a balloon. Kyuhyun scoffed, wasn't the casino for gentlemen only? What was a poor man and his sidekick doing inside Rey's prestigious casino at night?

Kyuhyun fidgeted the chips in his hand like marbles. He would surely lose another game if he didn’t pay attention. The heavy drink of scotch added to his sarcastic urge. He watched how Yunho and Yoochun took a seat near the bar. Yunho looked as if he had never stepped inside something so luxurious, he was mesmerized by the lights, the dancing women, everything seemed so alluring to him. Kyuhyun chuckled and drank some more, it took away some of the pressure he faced of losing more money.

"I thought this place was for rich men only? Since when do they allow poor beggars into this place?"

The waiter who was working nearby, handing out drinks walked towards Kyuhyun and whispered that Yunho was none other but Old Lee’s son. The richest man throughout the district and possibly even country. Kyuhyun swallowed his shame as Yunho stared at him with distaste. He had just insulted someone higher than him in rank. Kyuhyun's palms turned sweaty in a question of seconds.

 _What to do, what to do?_ Kyuhyun thought.

Kyuhyun rapidly stood up and ran a palm through his hair. He at least had to look presentable. He offered a smile when he reached Yunho’s table. “I’m really sorry for what happened earlier, you must forgive my ignorance.”

Yunho’s almond eyes never left Kyuhyun’s. _Is this the honorable son of General Shim?_ he thought. _Aristocrats._

“I must add that I’ve never seen a rich person dress so casually. Comfort over brand I see,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a seat. Yunho said nothing, the moment Kyuhyun sat down, he had lost all urge to talk. Yoochun could sense this. “I hope my indiscretion hasn’t changed your mind about assisting to the get together this Friday.”

“Don’t worry about that Sir Kyuhyun, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t your intention to offend me so bluntly in front of the people here.”

Kyuhyun swallowed, Yunho was intimidating, he was sure the rich man wouldn’t be so fond of him. If that were the case they’d be damned if Yunho didn’t establish some sort of relationship with Changmin -- that was the whole purpose of the get together.

“Please,” Kyuhyun cowered his head, “allow me to buy you some drinks.”

Yunho turned to gaze at Yoochun. There was an inside joke brewing between both males. “Can you afford them?”

Kyuhyun choked on his laughter.

\----

Friday night comes sooner than expected and the first thing Yoochun tells Yunho before entering the Shim’s mansion is to avoid any topic related to his birth. It would cause mayhem between the aristocracy and nobility of Rey City. Yunho grumbles a bit, he argues it wasn’t his poor defenseless mother’s help his father toyed and then tossed her away.

“You’re lucky you look rather handsome right now,” replied Yoochun as he eyed Yunho’s black crispy suit. The lad filled it it in perfectly. Everyone was staring at his tall height, the sensuality of his thick and defined arms, the strength of his legs. Yoochun tittered at some open jaws he witnessed.

The living room, Yunho assumed, was filled with people he hadn’t had time to meet. Everyone was wearing their best rags. The room was filled with light chatter and a melody suitable enough for such an event. There was staff offering small appetizers and drinks of champagne. It was a full on party.

Yunho did his best in putting up a smile, he had a keen dislike for the nobility, and ironically, he was part of them know. All that washed away when he watched Changmin descend from the spiral staircase, he was smiling, and the cream suit he was wearing made him look all the more charming. Yunho’s heart skipped a beat as he contemplated the unnerving charm Changmin possessed. Those long legs … Yunho could stare at them all day.

Changmin’s hair had a hint of curls, Yunho loved how it framed his face under the dim light setting. “He’s really handsome,” Yoochun murmured as he offered Yunho a drink. Yunho took a hold of the cup, but his mind, everything that defined Yunho, was concentrated on Changmin.

“He’s more than that …” mumbled an awe-struck Yunho, “He’s beautiful.”

On the other high end of the room sat Junsu, his husband was out and about talking about politics with some other men. That type trash talk wasn’t much of his interest. Junsu smiled and pat the seat next to him so that Changmin may sit by his side. The shorter man clung onto Changmin’s arm and gestured that he look at Yunho.

“You cannot deny that he’s handsome, well groomed, elegant bearing. He has a smile that could break hearts, and he’s single!” Junsu squealed in excitement. He wanted what was best for Changmin, and his friend deserved someone like Yunho. Someone that could shower him with all the gifts of the world. “I’m pretty sure that’s why your mom threw this get-together.”

“Please,” whispered Changmin, he tried to avoid looking at Yunho’s direction, but he failed miserable when his brother Kyuhyun announced his presence and that of the man accompanying him, Yoochun. Changmin locked his eyes with a perfect almond pair, he felt heat creep up into his cheeks. “You need to stop torturing me Junsu.”

Changmin listened to his friend’s thoughts, but his gaze was far from Junsu. He was admiring that beautiful smile that had all the ladies and some of the single men besotted. Changmin even found his mother and aunt giggling like a bunch of flimsical girls whose marital status came in second place by that point.

“You’ve become so susceptible Changmin,” added Junsu with a curl of his lips. He moaned in delight at the creamy goat cheese paired with raspberry jelly on top of a cracker. “I’m only giving you my opinion, and I do not care if you’re madly in love with that Lieutenant of yours, you cannot deny that this man is more than handsome.”

Changmin stared at Yunho and hid his face, he looked at his fingers, “I’m not denying he’s handsome,” he admitted, “but I’m simply not interested.”

Changmin spoke too soon, for his mother swayed her way towards him and asked that he joined him. Changmin offered a smile and told Junsu he’d be back soon. The young lad fixed his white blazer, he wanted to look presentable for the guests he figured his mom would grace him with. Changmin felt his cheeks turn a shade of crimson when Ni Nah introduced him to the man of the night. The one everyone in the City of Rey was talking about.

“Changmin, my dear, I’d like for you to meet Jung Yunho.”

Junsu was right, Yunho was definitely statuesque, almost hand made by the gods. He had a small face compared to many of the men he had seen, but he had charming full lips, almond eyes, a straight nose, and an enviable jaw. He had a smile that could lighten the spirit realm, and Changmin found himself fawning over Yunho’s elegance.

“Sir Jung Yunho,” said Ni Nah with a smile, “My son Shim Changmin.”

Yunho stared into Changmin’s brown eyes, a smile curved into his lips as he bowed his head and took a hold of Changmin’s hand. He pressed his bow shaped lips against the smooth expanse of Changmin’s flesh. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” replied Yunho in his baritone voice.

Yunho felt his voice trap inside his throat, there were so many things he wanted to tell Changmin. The man had never been a poet, but for Changmin he was willing to compose the most beautiful piece the world had ever known. The young lad on the other hand felt time stop, he needed some air, he needed to breathe.

He excused himself, but Ni Nah was quick to have him stay. “No no, you cannot leave my dear. Stay a while, Sir Jung just arrived a while ago. Make him some company okay?” Ni Nah gracefully left them and went to chatter with some of the women. Changmin stared at Yunho and tried to come up with something, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

“May I?” asked Yunho as he gestured for a dance. Changmin bit his lower lip and stroked his tongue against the parting of his lips. He nodded while keeping his gaze locked with somewhere else that weren’t Yunho’s attractive copper-like-eyes.

Changmin allowed Yunho to lead him into the separate room where dozens of couples were dancing to the slow melodious hum of the piano, harp, and saxophone. Changmin thanked whomever had decided on having dim lights throughout the room, that way he could hide the constant blush that crept into his cheeks like a thief.

Yunho laced his fingers with Changmin’s smaller hands and began to waltz; Changmin’s layer of skin was smooth, almost like a baby’s skin. His spicy vanilla scent felt like heaven for Yunho, it was mystical and euphoric.

The younger lad followed Yunho’s rhythm with a smile printed on the edge of his lips. They didn’t speak much, but Yunho didn’t have to, and Changmin was glad there wasn’t much communication going on. He feared to disappoint the possible high standards that Yunho might have.

Yunho swore the beauty behind Changmin’s eyes didn’t compare to the stars of the galaxy, and Yunho had always been captivated by the stars that decorated the night canvas.

With a swift and slow dance, Yunho knew he needed to have Changmin in his life, one way or another. The magic he felt when dancing with the young lad was a moment he’d never forget. Yunho wished to see those beautiful eyes every day of his waking moment. He longed to kiss those thin petal like lips the times he pleased, and there was only one way to get there, marriage.

\----

Ni Nah is shocked at the chemistry that seems to be brewing within Yunho and Changmin. There is jealousy dancing through the air, all the single bachelors and bachelorettes are quite upset that the man of the night hadn’t spared them a single glance.

“I thought you told me he was a condescending man with no vocabulary to his assortment of words!” managed to screech Ni Nah when Kyuhyun walked towards her.

“I know,” he replied, “that’s the impression he gave me at the casino that night. But today it seems he’s transformed himself into this inexistant Prince Charming who knows about politics, the possible war coming on, and of course finance.”

“Well, one thing's for sure, he’s interested in your brother. We cannot let this opportunity slip from our fingers, do you hear me?” she asked with a wave of her fan.

“Of course not mother,” replied Kyuhyun as he stared at a conscientious Changmin walking towards Junsu. The short man had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Kyuhyun leaves his mother when he sees Yunho approaching her. They begin light chatter and Ni Nah admits that she had seen Yunho’s father once or twice. “I even had the privilege of meeting your mother,” she said earnestly, “such a beautiful and refined woman.”

Yunho clenched his jaw at the mention of that woman. “She is not my mother.”

Ni Nah realized Yunho’s obvious discomfort and figured that his father had probably remarried after the death of his family in that fateful car accident. “Oh,” she said with light amusement, “He remarried then. I didn’t know. Not many people knew of your father’s whereabouts.”

“He didn’t,” replied Yunho, this time serious. Very serious.

Ni Nah knitted her eyebrows together. She stared at Yunho, but there wasn’t a drop of dishonesty in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she muttered while smoothing the silk material of her dress, “But I … I don’t understand.”

Yunho stared out at the people who were dancing, he even caught sight of a smiling Changmin. Yunho felt his heart dance to a chaotic rhythm he hadn’t felt during his lifetime. He admired the slight blush that decorated Changmin’s milky skin. He was strikingly beautiful … but even then, there were other things that mattered to Yunho -- like the origins of his birth.

Yunho turned to face Ni Nah once more. She was an elegant woman, he had to admit. An ambitious and unscrupulous woman, he could tell from the red lipstick and strong personality she carried. Yunho unclenched his jaw and sighed.

“I’m a bastard madam.”

Ni Nah’s world collapsed.

\----

Yoochun groaned on the ride back to the mansion. He couldn’t believe, no no, he just couldn’t understand why Yunho couldn’t seal his mouth for at least five minutes. Everything was going so well, and then bam! The bomb dropped like a grenade, ticking a few seconds before blowing up in their faces.

“Why did you have to tell her?” he questioned as he parked the car inside the warehouse dedicated solely to Yunho’s cars.

“I know, I know,” muttered Yunho rather angrily. He undid his seatbelt and slammed the door of his black mercedes. He reasoned his mother wasn’t at fault, that if his mother were alive she’d be more refined than any of the walking poultry in that god-forbidden house.

“Yunho,” Yoochun followed, rather calmly. He closed the door like a gentle caress against smooth skin, “We live in a world of appearances, and if you want to formalize with anyone from their class you’ll have to follow the rules of their games.”

Yunho pursed his lips together and balled his hand into a fist, his knuckles turned white from his burbling rage. “I hate hypocrisy, every single one of those guests are despicable, interested, and a bunch of despots.”

Yoochun hummed in thought. He pressed the button of the car’s remote and the large warehouse door came sliding down to hide their presence from the night. “Bummer,” he said in a whisper as he opened the door to the house, “I thought you had really taken interest on the young lad.” Yunho said nothing, he simply walked behind Yoochun like a sick puppy heading to bed. “Do you want a cup of wine?”

Yunho shook his head and said he’d rather go to sleep. He hadn’t enjoyed the night as much as he had wanted to, except when he had danced with Changmin underneath the chandelier. “What are you going to do with their titles?”

Yunho turned and stared at Yoochun. He elicited a gust of air and shook his head, “Me? Nothing. They will have to do something if they want them back.”

\----

To Kyuhyun’s disgrace, the following morning he wakes up with a headache, and with news that his father has arrived from the short trip he had taken to the small ranch they owned. Apparently they were out of luck. There was no money to pay off the loan. Old Chang Soo told his wife he’d need the titles of the house to sell it off in order to keep the ranch.

Fate wasn’t being so kind with Kyuhyun, as a matter of fact, it was being cruel and heartless. How would he explain that he had given Soo Man the titles of their home for a couple of dollars?

Kyuhyun stared at his elaborate canopy bed, all his fancy clothes, and expensive perfumes. He would lose it all if he just sat there waiting for a miracle to happen. Kyuhyun stared at himself in the mirror, he paced back in forth in his room like a madman with no sleep. The smell of warm milk and honey wafted to his nose, breakfast would be served soon. He had to speak to his mother before everything ended ten thousand feet beneath hell.

Kyuhyun didn’t bother changing from his flannel pajamas, he had other things in his mind. He rushed down the spiral staircase and ran as fast as he could until he found his mother in the gardens outside. “Mother!” he yelled, falling to his feet and gracing her hands with kisses.

Ni Nah curled her lips in distaste and withdrew her hand from his touch. “My gosh Kyuhyun, what is your problem?” she asked as she clipped some of the weeds that were tangling themselves with the beautiful roses.

Kyuhyun went speechless, he felt he couldn’t vocalize his problem without shedding a tear. “I’ve done something grave mother,” he whispers. Ni Nah furrows his eyebrows when she senses that her first born is in the verge of tears.

“Oh my gosh Kyuhyun what have you done? Have you gotten someone pregnant?”

Kyuhyun shakes his head, and looks up to stare at his preoccupied mother, “No … I … I gave Soo Man the titles of the house in exchange for money to pay off my gaming debts.”

Ni Nah’s world was crashing down, and fast.

\----

Kyuhyun stared at the elegant details of Yunho’s not-so-humble-abode. He swallowed hard while finding the courage to ring the bell. He had gone with his mother to Soo Man’s office in the morning, Ni Nah had gathered some of her jewels in order to pay off the debt of her son -- but they were too late. Jung Yunho was now in possession of their titles.

Ni Nah warned Kyuhyun, he wouldn’t be able to step a foot inside their house until he had those titles. Kyuhyun groaned at the whole situation, his heart was trembling, like a fish without water; his breathing became labored. He had never felt so humiliated before. Kyuhyun wiped the developing sweat from his hands onto the soft material of his gray slacks.

Not once had he found himself begging for something, it wasn’t like him, especially to an illegitimate bastard.

“Sir,” said a member of the help, Yunho was dusting some old coins from his father’s collection. “A Sir Kyuhyun is here to visit you. Shall I let him in?” Yunho stopped his task and smiled to himself. So soon ey?, he thought. Yunho gestured that he do so.

Kyuhyun came frolicking inside the large expanse of the living room with a graceful, yet nervous smile upon his lips. “Sir Yunho,” said Kyuhyun as he went up to shake Yunho’s hand. “My family was rather pleased with your presence yesterday, thank you.”

Yunho wet his bottom lip and placed the box of coins atop a wooden piece of furniture. “Even your mother?” he asked while buttoning his black vest.

“Of course,” said Kyuhyun, he looked around to see if there was anyone near them that could possibly hear their conversations. They were safe. He took a seat on the white leather and crossed his legs. “If you’re referring to the nature of your birth, it doesn’t amaze anyone nowadays. What matters is the individual, not the cradle. Besides, your secret is safe between us. My mother is a very discreet woman.”

Yunho wants to scoff at Kyuhyun’s explanation, but he swallows the small amount of recklessness and offers Kyuhyun a drink. Yunho remains standing as he waits for the real reason of Kyuhyun’s visit. Surely Kyuhyun didn’t expect him to believe that he was there to say hello and thanks. There was something more to Kyuhyun’s visit.

“I’d like to speak with you about a problem I have,” Kyuhyun presses the perimeter of the crystal cup against his lips and drinks the shot of scotch. “You think we could …” he stutters, “stop being so formal.”

“As you wish,” Yunho replies, waiting on Kyuhyun to start.

Kyuhyun stared at Yunho, he was holding back, his pride wasn’t letting him speak; but then he remembered his mother’s threat. “I did something unforgivable,” Kyuhyun begins, “To which I’m very sorry. I admit that it was the circumstances that pushed me to act in such a way.”

Kyuhyun looks up to find Yunho gazing at him. Kyuhyun is in awe at the handsome features of the damned bastard. He was young, tall, strong, and goddammit, he was handsome too. God could’ve at least given him one imperfection, thought Kyuhyun to himself.

“I like poker, more like, I’m addicted to. I’ve had bad luck recently and have lost a lot. We all know that debts in poker have to be paid, its a gentleman’s reputation on the line.”

“And you asked Soo Man for money in exchange of the titles of your house,” adds Yunho with an amused grin on his face.

“That’s right … and you … well you have those documents now.”

Yunho walks around the living room, he circles Kyuhyun as he too sips on some of the scotch he had offered Kyuhyun as well. Yunho thinks that he can take advantage of Kyuhyun’s desperate situation, he just has to play his cards right. “Soo Man has been my father’s agent for a long time, and it wasn’t until recently that I noticed that ten thousand dollars were missing.”

“Please,” Kyuhyun stood up and closed the distance between him and Yunho. “Please be a gentleman.”

“Bastards aren’t gentlemen.”

Kyuhyun wanted to yell in desperation. He was going in circles, it was impossible to close of a business deal with someone like Yunho. “I already told you, your birth status is irreverent to me. Besides you seem like the perfect man. It’s urgent that you return those documents Yunho, please. Look …” Kyuhyun goes back to where he was sitting and takes a hold of a small wooden box filled with jewels, expensive jewels. “My mother has given me some of her jewels in order to get the titles of our house back. I know it won’t pay off the ten thousand dollars that Soo Man owes you but --”

“Does your mother know about this?”

Kyuhyun nods and puts the box of jewels on Yunho’s hands, “Of course she does. You don’t know how desperate she is, she might go crazy. We’re one step from going bankrupt and my dad needs the titles of the house to pay off a loan from the bank.”

Yunho sighs, he doesn’t even give the jewels a second glance. He sips from the remaining amount of scotch and hisses at the aftermath of the burning feeling that creeps against his throat. “To be honest with you, I’m not quite fond of jewels. They’re not my interest. Regarding the titles, you can have them back, but in exchange of something else.”

Kyuhyun widen’s his eyes at Yunho’s response. He figured the man would’ve rejected any type of theory or idea regarding his means of pay. But this, this came off as a surprise. “Please,” he almosts boasts, “Whatever you want, just say it.”

“I like your brother.”


	3. Compromise

 

 

Changmin could hardly imagine that as he watched Dongwook leave the garden like a thief, Kyuhyun had negotiated with Yunho on his behalf. Not only was Yunho willing to marry Changmin, he was also willing to pay the equity debt of the Shim household. Yunho was willing to go to far extents to have Changmin someway or another in his life.

 

Be it honorable or not, Yoochun, had he been in Kyuhyun’s place, dwelled on the idea of defending Changmin’s honor. “I cannot believe you had the guts to propose such an arrangement. I would’ve beaten your face to the pulp for suggesting such an idea,” admitted Yoochun as he heard Yunho’s story.

 

Yunho on the other hand was lost in thought. He defended his rash way of acting by implying that he did it in order to protect the young lad he had been mesmerized by.

 

“Well he didn’t.” Yunho said referring to Kyuhyun’s ignorant behavior. “The family must have agreed in offering their youngest son to the highest bidder.”

 

Yoochun scoffed as he played around with his food, “To which you’ve already reserved a slot.”

 

Yunho shook his head and sipped from the red wine, he ran a hand through his perfectly combed black hair. “I honestly don’t even know how it occurred to me.”

 

“Oh come on! You came up with such an idea because you like the boy.”

 

“They’re selling him like cattle,” Yunho pounded his balled fist against the dinner table. They were eating lunch while discussing not only Yunho’s possible predicament with the Shim family, but his new role as proprietor of two of the largest cattle ranches in the country. Some men of the TAP (The Aristocracy Party) had spoken with him at the party.

 

They were asking for his support not only financially, but support food wise. Their armies had to eat to defeat the undisciplined and rebellious men of the proletariat class. Yunho was about ready to punch some sense into the man he later found out was named Eunhyuk. And older man married to a sweet, and endearing young man by the name of Junsu.

 

“I’d rather have him marry _me_ , than someone else who would take advantage of him,” Yunho reasoned. “Besides, if Changmin were in it with his family, he would’ve flirted with me all night long, but he didn’t.” His fingers ran smoothly across the rim of the wine cup. “I want to protect him Yoochun … even from the hands of his ambitious family. You should've seen how Kyuhyun’s face lit up when I mentioned marrying his brother. They had it planned all along.”

 

\----

 

Ni Nah was waiting for Soah in the living room. She had sent her sister to go speak with old man Kang to see if he’d still be interested in marrying Changmin. He had been a candidate way back when, but to Ni Nah’s dismay, Changmin wasn’t exactly fond of the man. Something about a lack of hygiene.

 

By this threshold Ni Nah didn’t care if Jung Yunho were the richest man in the land, she would not accept him as her son-in-law now that she knew he was a bastard. They were aristocrats, born from rich families, only from the best within the Korean society. Her husband was a Shim, and she was a Moon.

 

“God know’s whose blood is running through his veins,” she reasoned with the empty living room as she fanned herself. The sole thought covered her whole body in a layer of goosebumps. She would not have their lineage ruined by the whims of one man with her youngest son.

 

Soah arrived home, reached the living room and splattered herself upon the leather sofa. She was tired of running around like a slave for her sister. “Did you go and talk with Old Kang?” Ni Nah approached Soah as rapidly as a vulture flies down to obliterate its prey. She had been anticipating the answer all day long. Soah sighed and shook her head.

 

“His sister answered the door for him, he was apparently sick in bed. She dismissed the idea the moment I told her about it. But I said that her brother although _quite_ older, was still a strong and robust man. And that Changmin isn’t that _young_ anymore … but …”

 

“But she said no.”

 

Soah searched around her hand-me-down purse and acquired a small piece of chocolate and pushed it past her pursed lips. Something about sweets reminded Soah of her past life -- a life where she had been married to the man of her dreams despite the obvious class difference between them. “Apparently, Kang is already engaged to someone else. His future fiance inherited his grandfather’s patrimony.”

 

Ni Nah mumbled something underneath her breath, could’ve been swear words, Soah wouldn’t know. Soah clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and elicited a gust of worried air. “Oh Ni Nah, just between us, it's useless. Everyone in Rey knows that your husband is in the verge of bankruptcy.”

 

Ni Nah fanned herself and paced around the living room like a hen without a head. Their prospects were _now_ very limited. She had already crossed off Jung Yunho from her list the moment he let her know he was an illegitimate child, he was seemingly proud of it too.

 

Kyuhyun entered the room with a smile painted on his face. Ni Nah didn’t expect him so soon. “Did he return the titles?” Ni Nah asked as she rushed to his side.

 

Kyuhyun fixed his golden necklace and rolled up the cuffs of his casual black blazer, “No, not yet,” he added with a very relaxed expression. He still had his mother’s jewels in his hand. “But he will, and without us having to pay a single nickle.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Soah.

 

“And do you know why?” Kyuhyun replied as he ignored his aunt. He kept his attention fixed on his mother, who went a shade whiter with what she assumed had to be the only answer. “Because he is highly interested in our beloved Changmin.”

 

“Who! Who!” shrieked Soah.

 

Ni Nah rolled her eyes and spat Yunho’s name. “By no means will I allow such a thing. I’d rather tell your father what happened.” Kyuhyun rushed to his mother’s side and begged her not to do it.

 

Kyuhyun could easily convince his mother of backing him up whenever he committed an indiscretion, but his father -- he didn’t tolerate much of Kyuhyun’s stupidity.

 

It was enough he had a gambling problem, but to upset his father was another thing. More than once Kyuhyun had become an embarrassment for his father, he prayed that he never found out about what he had done in order to save his miserable behind. Old Chang Soo would probably die of a heart attack given the weak state of his beating organ.

 

“Mother, no, no, please don’t. Yunho is going to return us the titles of the house at no cost. Hell, he’s even willing to pay off the equity loan of our house simply because he’s infatuated with Changmin.”

 

“For the love of God Ni Nah!” exclaimed Soah, “What more do you want?”

 

 _For him not to be a bastard_ , Ni Nah thought.

 

All three were in the middle of the living room trying to decipher their next move. Ni Nah gave it some thought. She was ruthless yes, and at this point she had no other offers from any of the gentlemen in Rey. They were all either married off, or too old and wrinkly. They could be Changmin’s grandfather’s.

 

It was either living out in the country at the ranch or a squaggly house that didn’t compare to the beauty of her home -- the Shim mansion --  or sucking up her pride and allowing Jung Yunho to become a part of her kin. She gulped as she realized she’d much rather have Yunho become her son-in-law than to be poor. She’d much rather die than become an indigent.

 

“How’s father doing?” Changmin waltzed into the room. He had been outside supposedly enjoying the tranquility that the garden brought him. Really, it had been a petty excuse to reminisce about Dongwook, who had just arrived from the military base.

 

Ni Nah fixed her hair and marched towards Changmin, she grabbed his hand and led him out the living room. “I have to talk with you,” she clarified. Changmin looked back at her brother, Kyuhyun, and at his aunt, Soah. He tried communicating with them via their eyes, but their gazes said nothing.

 

Changmin wondered what his mother had to speak to him about in private as they entered Chang Soo’s study. Ni Nah remained silent for a couple of seconds before parting her lips. “Your father is depressed because the season was terrible and there were no crops. No crops means no money, and no money means he cannot pay off the debt of this house. Not only are we going to lose the ranch, we’re also going to lose this house because your father is willing to sell it off. Do you understand? And _you_ , who are the only one who can help us out of this dilemma, refuse flatly.”

 

Changmin’s eyes augmented in size. He had refused to believe that their economic standing was anything but good. Was that the reason why his mother was trying to marry him off?

 

“M-Mother I …”

 

“Till this day we’ve given you everything. A roof, food, an education, clothes, trips, and what about you? Are you going to let this family suffer to end up living with the homeless?”

 

Changmin was speechless. By then he knew that the affinity of wanting him out the house, married to someone else was real. They were suffering financially, and his mother was in search for a little piece of haven, something to calm her down from her restless nights. “You’re going to marry, you hear me?” Ni Nah warned, “And you will marry someone who will help us out of this mess.”

 

Changmin understood to some extent why his mother was rushing him to get married, but he had a voice too, and was more than willing to use it. He was not willing to marry someone he did not love. The sole thought of an arranged marriage caused havoc inside Changmin’s stomach. He was meant for something better, not being tied down to an old man with pockets the size of his car.

 

Changmin stuttered at the beginning, his mother had a fierce personality, and he knew he had inherited some of it. But Changmin was more like his father, rational, calm, joyful … it was the idea of being able to spend a future with Dongwook that forced Changmin to speak. “I cannot mother, I cannot.”

 

“You can, and you will do it!” Ni Nah yelled. Changmin was toying with her patience, and the ambitious mother wouldn’t waste time trying to put up with the whims of her son.

 

“I’m in love.”

 

“In love?” she screeched, “With who?” Ni Nah could not believe her ears. She hoped deep down she had heard incorrectly, but Changmin’s words kept repeating one by one inside her.

 

“He’s a good man, intelligent, but he doesn’t have the money that you want. And I am not giving him up.” Changmin stormed out the study before Ni Nah could call for him. He ran up the stairs and hid himself in his room -- after all it was the only place in the mansion where he could reside in peace and think about Dongwook.

 

Ni Nah’s heart dropped to her stomach. Strike one. Her lungs were working over time trying to exert carbon monoxide from her system. She was lucky her heart wasn’t weak like her husband’s; she would’ve surely died of a heart attack. “That insolent child.”

 

Ni Nah reached the living room where Soah and Kyuhyun had been waiting patiently for her return. When Ni Nah mentioned that Changmin was in love with a man and wasn’t willing to marry someone of their choosing, Kyuhyun confessed the secret he promised his younger brother he’d keep. Choi Dongwook. A Lieutenant, with no patrimony other than the salary given to him by the army, and a small farm given to him when his parents died.

 

Ni Nah turned pale white as she registered the revelation. Her eyes travelled from her son, to Soah. Back and forth, back and forth. Her heart was racing against time, and Changmin rather than being obedient and lenient, had become stubborn. _Where did Changmin meet such a low life?_ she thought to herself.

 

“I heard, that this … Dongwook, has sufficient audacity to come here, to our home, and ask for Changmin’s hand in marriage.”

 

“What?” Ni Nah spat as she stood up again, she was not going to permit a lowlife ruin the family she had worked so hard to make.  “Your brother is going to hear me out, whether he likes it or not.” Ni Nah stalked out of the living room and rushed to Changmin’s room. She was not going to let her youngest son make a fool out of their last name. They would not become the talk of the city. She would not allow it.

 

Soah clicked her tongue while she pushed her lips to form a worried pout. She observed the angered expression on her sister’s face, and it reminded her of her youth -- Soah could vividly remember her mother’s wrath, especially that of her father’s when she too had made the decision of marrying someone unfit for their class. Unfit of the Moon last name. She sighed. “Without a dowry to his name, and behaving this way, I doubt anyone would want to marry him now. God gave him one face, and he goes out to make himself another.”

 

\----

 

Changmin caressed the golden pendant Dongwook had given him earlier that morning. It was a charm the shape of a swan. Their love was pure, sincere. Dongwook wanted Changmin to always remember that.

 

_Changmin’s heartbeat was rushing at a rhythm unknown to him. He was anxious of seeing Dongwook once again after three months of not being able to meet at their usual hideout, the kiosk. The letters hadn’t been enough to quench Changmin’s need of Dongwook, and despite the existence of cellphones, the soldiers at the base were denied that simple luxury. Internet was asking for too much; soldiers had to always be ready, and such petty things hindered a distraction._

_Minseok had been able to deliver Dongwook’s last letter to Changmin; in it, Dongwook promised to arrive within a couple of days. That message was enough to help Changmin endure his mother’s party. It was enough to remind him that despite the handsomeness of Yunho, and his new found wealth, the only man that had the key to his heart (at that given moment) was Dongwook._

_Changmin’s financial situation also worried the young man, he knew that sooner or later he’d have to marry, and somewhere deep down, his married life seemed deviant of Dongwook._

_“Changmin!” The young lad looked up to find Dongwook jumping over the hedge of his house and into the back part of the garden. Changmin thanked the architect of his home at that given moment, the structure of the garden hid them away from the hawk eyes of not only Changmin’s mother, but that of his aunt Soah, and at times Kyuhyun._

_Changmin’s heart threatened to burst from his chest as he saw that the love of his life was well and alive. Dongwook cupped Changmin’s face in his hands and leaned in to steal a gust of air from Changmin’s petal-lips. “I missed you so much,” murmured Dongwook against Changmin’s pulse._

_“I missed you too,” Changmin rubbed his forehead against the smooth skin of his lovers. He didn’t know when he’d be able to see Dongwook again, and thus he wanted to appreciate each and every moment he had with the Lieutenant._

_“I brought you a gift,” Dongwook dipped his hands inside the coat of his uniform, when he withdrew his hand from the camouflage print, a golden necklace dangled from his fingers. A swan pendant decorating the string of gold._

_Changmin’s tears fell without his consent. He had never seen something so beautiful, despite the pendant of the necklace being simple, it meant a lot to Changmin. The pendant gave him hope that their love could still bloom in the middle of his chaotic life. “My mother,” Changmin began while trying to hold his tears in place, “She wants me to marry soon. We’re in the verge of losing everything Dongwook, and she says the only way to save our family from the ruin is to marry someone rich.”_

_“She’s right,” admitted Dongwook._

_Changmin rapidly pulled away from Dongwook’s embrace and wiped the tears he had shed while being held by the Lieutenant. “What do you mean? Are you giving up on us?”_

_“No, No!” Dongwook shook his head and latched onto Changmin’s arms, pulling the lad closer to him. “Don’t ever think that my love, it’s just … I understand why your mother thinks the way she does.”_

_“But my father doesn’t think that way,” stated Changmin while caressing the underside of Dongwook’s cheek. “He’s never forced me to court anyone, and when there’s been a possible candidate, father always consults me first. That means he’s letting me choose.”_

_“Alright,” sighed Dongwook, “But he’ll only let you choose someone of your social class, because he believes you’re smart enough to do it. When he finds out that you want to marry a nobody like me, he’ll oppose.”_

_“No, I don’t think so.”_

_Dongwook hated being a realist, but that was life. Life wasn’t a dream, it was unjust. Life could only be a dream in the deepest part of his slumber. “We live in a very prejudiced society my love. Men aren’t measured by their intelligence, or their honesty, but by the size of their bank account.”_

_Changmin tried his best at holding in the tears that had accumulated in the corner of his eyes, but slowly they began to fall. Changmin hated yet loved Dongwook’s tendency of being straightforward. He loved it when the man expressed his devotion towards him, but he also hated when Dongwook ruined loving moments with the reality of their lives. “Then … you’re not going to at least try to talk to my father?”_

_“Of course I am,” Dongwook sought Changmin’s hands and pressed them against the curve of his lips, “Even when I don’t have much hopes, I’m going to fight for you. I swear.”_

_Changmin witnessed the tenderness of Dongwook’s affection. “If they say no, I will surely die Dongwook.”_

The pendant brought tears to Changmin’s eyes, and without his consent, one by one they fell from his face. He would’ve cried all evening, had it not been for Ni Nah barging into his room.

 

“Where did you meet this … Dongwook?” Ni Nah slammed the door shut and demanded an answer. Changmin got up from his bed at the sound of wood against wood, hid the pendant underneath his pillow and wiped the tears that had soiled his milky skin.

 

“At a party eight months ago,” he replied sincerely.

 

“And you’ve seen him ever since?” Ni Nah asked. “Just who do you think you are?” Ni Nah pointed at her son with a judging look on her eyes. “Do you forget who you are and to what family you belong to?”

 

“I swear I’ve done nothing wrong,” stated Changmin. He knew his mother would probably assume the worst, but his love for Dongwook was pure and untainted. It was sincere -- white as snow. He had not given himself to anyone, for he waited the day to be married to give up something as precious as his virginity.

 

“Nothing wrong? You think it’s proper for someone of your status to be meeting a man of low class behind everyone’s back?”

 

Changmin shook his head, he hated when they spoke ill of the man he loved. Dongwook wasn’t shameful nor was he a bad person. His only sin was being born to a family with no name, with no money. Had he been rich and part of the aristocracy in Rey, Changmin could assure that his mother wouldn’t have given their marriage a second thought.

 

“No mother, Dongwook is not unworthy of your affection. He’s educated, and decent. Besides … he serves in the army as father once did.”

 

“Don’t you dare compare them,” Ni Nah spat as she chased Changmin around in the room. “Your father belongs to one of the best families in Korea, he’s an important and respected man. He made his career Japan and in the States. He is not a simple Lieutenant like the one you’re with. You have no shame,” Ni Nah went on. Her hands reached Changmin’s sweater and yanked it south, forcing the boy to the ground with a loud thump. “Now I understand why you rejected many of the excellent candidates we had for you … for a poor beggar that lured you with his pretty words.”

 

Changmin’s crystalline tears formed against the corner of his eyes, he was losing grip of his fate and fast. He was losing Dongwook and fast. Before Ni Nah left the room she prohibited Changmin from ever seeing Dongwook again, and from stepping out the house either alone or accompanied.

 

Ni Nah made it clear that said embarrassment would not reach the ears of her husband, it would only aid in deteriorating his health. Chang Soo needed to live to at least see his youngest son marry.  

 

\----

 

After being threatened by Kyuhyun in the afternoon -- while working at the military base -- Dongwook knew he had to act. Kyuhyun’s words weren’t meant to be taken for granted. The way he uttered them, with so much disdain and hatred … it made Dongwook’s heart race just a little faster. He knew the day would come, he just hadn’t expected it yet.

 

A part of him figured that the secret love affair between him and Changmin had been exposed to the mother. Within the eight months that Dongwook and Changmin had met in secret, not once had he ever gotten a visit from anyone pertaining to the Shim household that weren’t Changmin, or the young servant boy, Minseok.

 

Time was ticking, and it wasn’t precisely elapsing in Dongwook’s favor.

 

Dongwook knew that Kyuhyun’s pretensions about social class were petty. If two souls love one another, money shouldn’t matter, at least that was Dongwook’s logic; but the society they lived in didn’t exactly agree with his reasoning, and he hated that.

 

_'If you keep pursuing my brother, trust me, you will regret having laid your eyes on him.'_

 

Dongwook had to do something about his future with Changmin. He wouldn’t allow something trivial stop him from loving the boy with big eyes, a wide mouth, and perfectly structured cheekbones. He loved Changmin too much to let him go. He couldn’t live without him.

 

_'If you keep pursuing my brother, trust me, you will regret having laid your eyes on him.'_

 

Kyuhyun’s words kept echoing through his mind, like a yellow light ready to turn red. Dongwook stared at his watch, it read 11.30 at night. He would get out in thirty minutes. Dongwook thought hard about what he wanted to do in order to keep Changmin.

 

It would only take a couple of minutes to explain his plan to Changmin. This night was his only break at having the love of his life by his side.

 

\----

 

When Soah reached Changmin’s room to say goodnight, her eyes tripled in size at the sight of the disheveled room. The sheets of Changmin’s bed were splattered on the floor like food given to dogs. His clothes decorated much of the furniture in the lads room -- he was angry, furious at his predestined fate.

 

“Oh child, please, stop crying,” Soah helped Changmin get to his feet. She found him crying on the ground, his body shaking and compulsing due to his mother’s fairwarning during the day. “You’ll get ugly if you keep crying,” she warned with a teasing manner.

 

“I love him too much,” he mumbled while placing his skull against her chest.

 

“I know,” she replied, “I don’t doubt he’s a young handsome man.”

 

“It’s not about that,” Changmin replied while pulling away and walking to the small veranda of his room. “I’m not that stupid aunt. I would be an idiot for simply admiring his good looks, or pretty eyes. Dongwook is noble, smart, educated. And if I fell in love with him, it’s because I admire who he is, not what he has.”

  
Soah sighed, “Changmin, he has no name, besides … he’s poor.”

 

“Is money above everything else? What about the nobility of the soul, honesty? Does that not count for anything?” Changmin questioned.

 

“Of course they do.”

 

“So?”

 

Soah clicked her tongue and sat down in the edge of Changmin’s bed. She smoothed out the small wrinkles that had formed on her simple gray skirt. “What can I tell you Changmin? You know very well that it’s your mother who’s going to decide. I live with you out of pity from your mother. I do what she tells me.”

 

Changmin sat down next to his aunt and pulled her to his side. Soah was quite the opposite from his mother. She was simple, like him. She didn’t wear fancy clothes like his mother did. She was content with simplicity. “You think father will back me up?”

 

“I wouldn’t know … but, suppose he says yes. We’re in the verge of a precipice.”

 

“And it has to be me doesn’t it?” Changmin’s voice rose to a magnitude Soah had never witnessed. The tall boy got up from his bed and began pacing his room with an uncontrollable temper. “Why do I have to sacrifice myself for the family? What about me, and my feelings! Don’t they count for something? I will have to live the rest of my days with a man I do not like and have to tolerate him wanting to touch me, it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.”

 

“Oh come on Changmin,” Soah got up and placed a tender hand against Changmin’s back, “It doesn’t have to be a man you don’t like. He can be a young, an educated man with refined taste.”

 

Changmin laughed. There was no one in the city of Rey that met those expectations. The remaining bachelors were either buffoons or hygienically deplorable. He wanted to cry again at the idea of spending the rest of his life with a mediocre.

 

“And what if it were that handsome young man, Jung Yunho?”

 

Changmin’s inner lightbulb flashed. “So that’s what this is about?” he questioned. He laughed. “I wondered why mother gave yesterday’s party. It was because of him, wasn’t it?”

 

Soah smiled, “Come on,” she cooed, “You cannot deny he’s handsome, strong, young, clean …” Soah had intended in giving Changmin a full, detailed list, but was abruptly stopped by Changmin’s displeasure.

 

“He can be as beautiful as Archangel Michael himself, or covered in gold!” he spat in Soah’s face, “But the only one that interests me, the one I love and want as my handsome is Dongwook. And if it’s not him, then I won’t marry anyone else. No one!”

 

\----

 

By 10 o’clock in the morning much was going around not only in the Shim household, but in the Jung’s as well. Changmin on one hand had to think about Dongwook’s proposal of escaping with him. Although he loved the man very much escaping seemed like a terrible idea to Changmin. There were a lot of things to consider -- but in the end, despite having woken up with light fever due to the light clothes he had been wearing when he met with Dongwook, Changmin had decided to leave everything behind and escape with the Lieutenant.

 

He loved him too much to say no -- even if he didn’t quite agree with the manner Dongwook was going about it. Changmin agreed that if it he didn’t escape with Dongwook, his family would do the impossible to separate them.

 

Yunho on the other hand found it hard to sleep at night. The country was in the midst of war and he was caught between two parties. One that fought for the interests of the Aristocrats, and the other that seeked justice for the Proletariat class. As a rich man, he was bound to TAP, but his heart and soul grew up in the streets of the Capitol, wandering the nights like a dog without owner. He knew the injustice many of the working-class faced, and he wanted to stand by them, and fight for them.   

 

Yunho shook his head to drown out the thoughts that consumed him at night and at times during the day; it was early in the morning but he found himself sipping a cup of coffee with a hint of cognac. To his utter dismay, he had been patiently waiting for Ni Nah to arrive to his majestic house. She had called the previous night asking if she could visit him in order to talk up an ordeal. He couldn’t precisely say no, although a forceful woman, Yunho knew that Ni Nah was one way to Changmin’s heart.  

 

A servant of the house entered the private room where Yunho had attended Kyuhyun a day ago. He announced that Shim Ni Nah had arrived, and Yunho being the fine man that he was, wasn’t going to let the haughty woman wait much longer. He had made sure to dress accordingly to his class -- a light gray suit, a matching vest, and a pocketwatch dangling from his side.

 

If Ni Nah hadn’t known he was a whoreson, she would’ve glorified every inch of Yunho’s stance. “Good day,” she spoke hesitantly, “I hope I haven’t disturbed any of your arrangements for the day.” Yunho shook his head and took a hold of Ni Nah’s hand. He greeted her with a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

 

Their eyes met, and Yunho’s lips contoured into a subtle grin. “Of course not,” he replied while withdrawing his lips from her gloved hand. “You didn’t have to bother yourself coming here. I could’ve gone to yours and made things easier for you.” Ni Nah remained standing. She felt a tad uncomfortable being at Yunho’s house. She knew she was there to practically sell off her youngest son, but she was also there to recover the titles of her house. Her husband could not find out, it would be the death of Chang Soo. “Would you like to sit down?” gestured Yunho, “Would you like something to eat?”

 

Ni Nah shook her head and gladly accepted Yunho’s offer. She smoothed the material of her red dress before sitting down, her legs naturally crossing over in an elegant manner. “No, no,” she said, “I’m fine.”

 

Yunho dismissed the help with a wave of his hand. They had been waiting in order to comply to whatever whim the guest might’ve desired. As they exited the private lounge, Yunho fixed his blazer and sat down. He mimicked Ni Nah’s way of sitting and crossed one leg over the other. His debonair presence irked Ni Nah.

 

“I’m at your service,” he stated.

 

Ni Nah remained silent. She was thinking of a way to present her worry, but the right words seemed to blur whenever she tried to put them in order. It seemed Yunho’s self-possessed nature threw her off her game.

 

“I must confess,” she began “that this whole business is a tad unbearable.” She cleared her throat prior to speaking again. There was silence. Awkward silence. “Before I begin, you must know that neither my husband or Changmin know that Kyuhyun pawned the titles of our house. Kyuhyun has spoken to me about your offering and interest in Changmin. I’d have to speak with my husband of course, and with Changmin. You see,” she gestured with her hand, “My husband would never impose a husband that weren’t to Changmin’s liking.”

 

Yunho wanted to burst out laughing for he knew the irony of Ni Nah’s gimmick. He rose to his feet and allowed a sultry string of chuckles to slip from his bow-shaped lips. “And _you_ would?” Ni Nah’s irises widened at Yunho’s insinuation. She quickly hid her gaze from the charming man and remained mute. “You must forgive my directness,” Yunho didn’t quite mean his apology, but in order to make the woman feel slightly better, he preferred stating it. “I like to speak with straightforwardness and plainness. As you’ve already noticed,” he added with a hint of sarcasm, “I have yet to accustom myself to the refinement of _your_ class.”

 

He was playing with her, that much Ni Nah could decipher -- and she hated it all. She cleared her throat and pretended to not be offended by his rash innuendo. “Don’t worry,” she whispered, “I understand.”

 

Yunho placed his right hand inside the pocket of his vest and extracted the pocket watch that had once belonged to Old Lee, he admired the elegant carving of his last name before giving his attention to Ni  Nah. “I agree in allowing Changmin to decide, but,” he said with a click of his tongue “I would hate to find out that Changmin accepted me out of the sole reason that I’m going to help your family out of its debt. In other words … I don’t want Changmin to find out that I’m lending you money. If Changmin accepts me, it’s because I was able to win him over.”

 

“If that’s what you wish,” Ni Nah replied. “But …” she added, “There’s still that tiny little problem regarding your … origin of birth.” Yunho stiffened at the mention of his illegitimacy. Ni Nah witnessed how Yunho clenched his jaws tight, it made him feel slight uneasiness.

 

Had his mother been alive, Yunho would’ve defended her honor. It hadn’t been his mother’s fault that his father abused of an innocent girl just to satisfy his desire and ego as a man.

 

“It’s not that I care,” Ni Nah stated with a cocky smile, “But to the people of _our_ class, it is somewhat of an inconvenience. The Shim’s and the Moon’s have the pride of marrying only within the upper echelons of society.”

 

“Well if you want to have your youngest son married to me, you’ll have to make an exception.” Yunho wasn’t going to back down just because Ni Nah were trying to humiliate him. Had it been his fault he was born out of wedlock? Ni Nah found it harder each time to try and compromise with Yunho. He was aggravating her so much Ni Nah could feel the hairs of her neck stand up. Her body covered in a layer of goosebumps.

 

“And if … and if this secret were to only remain between my son Kyuhyun, you and myself?” Yunho stared at her in thought. “Please,” she implored, “You must understand Yunho. Personally I do not care, but I insist. If our friends were to find out that you’re an illegitimate son then we would find ourselves in a very embarrassing situation. Please … accept.”

 

Yunho sighed, “And you think Changmin would care if he were to know I am a bastard?”

 

“I would prefer not telling him.”

 

It took Yunho all his might to agree to that -- but just like Yoochun had said to him time ago. If he wanted to establish a relationship with those of high class he would have to play by their rules, by their stipulations; and Ni Nah was making her rules stand out clearer than water.

 

“Alright,” he said with a sigh, giving in to the woman’s capriciousness.

 

“Very well then,” Ni Nah boasted as she stood up, a happy smile painted over her lips, “Then you may start frequenting our house.”

 

“When will you speak to your husband and Changmin?”

 

“Today. I’m sure that Changmin will accept gladly,” she announced with triumph lacing her every word.

 

\----

 

It must’ve been the dress that his beloved Sungmin wore because Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Partaking in theater had always been a dream for Sungmin, and now that he was basking in the glory of it, Kyuhyun had to take advantage of every moment to see him dance, and sing -- especially at night when the functions played.

 

Sungmin was just an adventure for Kyuhyun, the rich man knew this. He sought Sungmin for the pleasure, for the unnerving sex and passionate kisses. That was Kyuhyun’s only reason -- love, he laughed at the idea. Love was for idiots, for losers. He’d rather gamble his money and drink his problems away.

 

Before long, Kyuhyun and Sungmin stumbled into a hotel room. Clothes came off faster than lightning and within seconds their limbs were as tangled as vines with no end. “For how long are you staying?” Kyuhyun moved in and out of Sungmin’s heat. The friction caused his breathing to skyrocket, their moans dancing in the air.

 

“Just a couple of days,” Sungmin wrapped his hands around Kyuhyun’s neck and matched the movement of his hips with Kyuhyun’s thrusts. They were fast and languid. Sungmin groaned and begged Kyuhyun to try a little harder. “W-why?”

 

There was no light in the room other than the limited rays provided by the dangling moon.

 

“I need you to …” Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he felt his climax rippling through the expanse of his abdomen, “do me a favor.”

 

Sungmin stopped moving his hips and nibbled on Kyuhyun’s lips like a sweet pastry, “Paid?”

  
“Of course,” whispered Kyuhyun. “I need a man to disappear from my brother’s life.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I received a question as to what was the setting of the story since it sounds old fashioned, yet modern at the same time. Have you guys seen the Romeo & Juliet movie with Leonardo DiCaprio? It’s modern but they speak Old English? (I honestly didn’t like it as much as I thought I would). Anyway, this story is something like that. The setting is in modern Korea, with a big mix of old customs -- like arranged marriages, plantations/ranches, social classes, the importance of family last names, money and being born in wedlock. Stuff like that. I’ve made up the names of the cities so far, like Rey City, which is where Changmin and his family live. I hope the story is to your liking, for this is only the beginning of a beautiful love story. :D


End file.
